modsminecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Mods Wiki:The Ultimate Guide
This guide is intended to help people around the wiki, and has content on absolutely everything to do with it. Getting Started If you haven't figured it out, yet, you really should register before you do anything. By any means, you don't need to register at all, but you may not be able to edit important things, and it's hard to remember your name (IP: 192.168.blah.blah) so it's recommended to log in or register. I've registered, now what? You can start editing articles! Well, you could, but it's easier now. To edit, go to the article you want to edit, and you click the "Edit" button next to page name. Nice and easy. Once you've done editing, click Preview, to make sure everything's how you want it, and then, click Publish. This will make your change public to the world, where dozens of users can revert your edit, change it, improve it, or even spam it. The latter is where you tell someone here. You have been warned. We don't get a lot of vandalism or spam here on Minecraft Mods Wiki; We're not the biggest community out there. Still, you should know what to do in the face of a spam or vandal attack. Wiki Markup for Idiots You may notice, beside some pages, they have images, font color (like above), italics, bold, and more. This will just be a quick guide on how to do some of the more important stuff (Wiki Markup for Pros later on). Bolds, italics, Underline, Strike So you want to learn how to do bold? Simply surround the text you want bold with a . Example: '''Yo, I have bold. And I am regular text :( So, we know about bold, but italic is more often used. Same as bold, but only do two ' . Example: Yo, I have bold, and I'm boldie. I am italic, I and strange and slanted. I am tilted bold. So, if you want to make a point, you can underline it. Or, if you want to, say, prove false a rumor or statement, but want it in a way that it was spread, you might want to use strikeout. You can use underline by using HTML style code, which we won't go into. Surround the text you want to underline with at the start, then at the end. If I hadn't have used extensive wiki coding, then "at the start, then" would have become underlined. It's the same with strikeout, but instead of the "u", it's "strike". Examples: Yo, I have bold, and I'm boldie. I am italic, I and strange and slanted. I am tilted bold. I am underlined, bold, italic, and striked out. Images Want to add some of dem fancy images without clicking on the right Add Photo? Well, use the below code: If we replace NAME_OF_PICTURE_HERE with the correct file, we can display the Aether, which is "Overview_(The Aether)". We shall make the example image have the caption "With a Caption. :D" and make it stick to the right. See? It's not hard. If you want to make a gallery of photos to show off in the same markup without too much hassle, you can gallery it. I'll show you: Overview_(The Aether).png Comcraft.png Here we have Computer Craft and The Aether. Links If you're an editor, you MUST know how to create links. Of course, you can use Wikia's default Link creator, but you yourself can make advanced links on your own. In our examples, we will link to the main page, for convenience. Example of a normal link: Main Page However, if you want to link to something, and say something else, you can do this: The monkey turned me into a girl. That would give: The monkey turned me into a girl. It's simple. You can pretty much link saying anything: After the monkey turned me into a girl, I grew up into a woman. I grew up into a woman, then the monkey gave me some clothes. If you want to link to an external webpage (We use google), you must do this: The monkey told me then I can't switch back. monkey told me I can't ten switch back. Again, you can pretty much say anything, and link to anything, but I won't go into it again. Wiki Markup for Pros You can read this once you've looked over the Markup for Idiots one, otherwise you might not understand some things. Fonts Fonts are very useful. You can do this. I'll teach you how below: ENTER TEXT HERE If we substitute some examples for more examples that will work, we get: This is italic Teal colored Impact font! Phwoar! I won't go into too many examples, if you want to experiment, you can check out the sandbox. Headers & Div You're very unlikely to use the latter in any wiki, except when making templates. To make a Div, you can create it much like fonts. If you want, like fonts, you can have a div do nothing. It's rather complicated, so I'll do my best to explain. OMG! This is bold text IN a div! This is blowing my mind!! *faints* I just woke up. Ohhhh! ITALICS! *faints again* Ha! This differs. This gives: OMG! This is bold text IN a div! This is blowing my mind!! *faints* I just woke up. Ohhhh! ITALICS! *faints again* Ha! This differs. Fooled ya, didn't I? You triedto click on me. :P =FAQ= ---- =General= Who is this Jediknightkrazy guy I keep hearing about? Jediknightkrazy2 AKA Jedi is the founder of this wiki you're on right now, and is the creator of this page. How do I edit? To edit a page, click the green edit button next to the page name. gfhmhjn If you spam, you'll probably have restricted access to the wiki and/or be banned. Can I/How do I become an Administrator? If you have around over 50 edits (You're loyal to the wiki) and you're very helpful, plus a few other minor conditions, you might be considered for administration. Just asking somewhere to become one without very good reason is not good enough. So I became an administrator, now what? If you're an Admin, you should be able to figure that out for yourself. =Mod-Related= How do I install a Mod? It varies between mods. If it does use ModLoader, usually you drop the contents of the .zip mod folder into .minecraft/bin/minecraft.jar, but it varies. If it uses Forge, you usually place the entire .zip folder and any other items in .minecraft/mods. My Mod didn't work! It's impossible to tell from "My mod doesn't werk!!!11". you should consult your mod author and/or give him the error log, found within .minecraft/bin. If you installed just Modloader or Forge and it didn't work, you probably didn't delete this folder in .minecraft/bin/minecraft.jar called "META-INF". Almost every single mod requires you to delete this. The only widely known mod that doesn't require any API or to delete META-INF is Single Player Commands, which you really should just run the installer with. How do I make a Mod? I will not post about 200 paragraphs here. You'll find many great Java tutorials and mod tutorials over the internet and books. What's all this Mod Loader rubbish? My mods load fine. Full article: ModLoader Most likely, no they don't. Roughly 65% of all mods require ModLoader. All it does is stops mob, recipe, render conflict and that kind of work, and generally makes mods work together well. More and more mods are requiring it now, but so are Forge, which improves upon ModLoader, which provides a main menu "Mods" button to organize and read about mods. They'll only have info if mcmod.info is installed. What's more, Forge also adds a scrollable Controls list too. Category:Important